


Ashton Irwin Imagine

by raiyeee_033



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5sos (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Reader-Interactive, Smut, ashton irwin imagine, ashton irwin smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyeee_033/pseuds/raiyeee_033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your two friends move in next door to 5SOS and you and Ashton immediately hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close As Strangers

CHAPTER 1

CLOSE AS STRANGERS  
(First Person/Your P.O.V)  
*You just moved to L.A for school with your two best friends in the end of June, getting ready to start your first year of university.*

"Hey (Y/N), grab that last box for me please?" Paige, one of my best friends asked me.  
"Sure Paige, which room did you take again?"  
"Well, Brady took one of the rooms upstairs, so I don't care. Whichever you wanna take, I'll have the other." She responded.  
"Okay, well if you don't mind, I want the one downstairs, so..?" I slightly hinted with my eyebrow raised.  
Instead of responding, Paige just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Once I put the box in Paige's room, I walked back outside to closer the truck door, and pay the moving guys. After the truck left, my friends and I had dinner then went out into the back yard to go swimming. While we were sitting in the pool, we heard someone scream from next door, almost as if they needed help, so Brady, Paige and I all ran over there. 

We got to the neighbour's house, using the back gate that connected to two houses, and there were four guys, probably all around our ages, just sitting around their pool laughing.  
One of the guys noticed my friends and I standing there, and when he pointed us out, they just looked at us as if we were aliens. 

My first impression? All four of them were all really cute; extremely cute. First there was the guy with the obviously dyed red hair, that he really pulled off, and cute eyebrow piercing; then there was the one with the curly blond hair and adorable dimples; then the guy with the black hair and tattoos; and finally the blond with the lip piercing. 

"Uh.. excuse me? Can we help you?" The red head asked while cutely raising his pierced eyebrow.  
It took me a second to snap back into the real world, but once my head was back on Earth, I explained the scream that we heard sounded really alarming and asked if everything was okay.  
Cute dimple boy answered, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Calum here, got thrown into the pool and freaked out about it." He then gestured to the guy with all the tattoos and the black hair.  
Calum then splashed dimple boy. "Okay, well sorry that I don't have the manliest scream on the planet Ash. And the water was freezing!"  
"Anyways," Brady said awkwardly, "we just moved in next door. This is Paige, (Y/N), and I'm Brady."

The guys all stood up out the pool and introduced themselves. Calum, being the brunette with all the tattoos, Luke, the blonde with the lip piercing, Michael has the coloured hair, and Ashton, 'Ash', was cute dimple boy. After Ashton introduced himself, you thought he winked at you but pretended like you didn't see it, although you thought he was the cutest. 

"So, you just moved in? From where?" asked Calum.  
Paige yawned and said "We moved in this morning from Canada, and it's so hot here in comparison."  
Luke's face was covered in shock when he said: "From Canada? Wow, that's far! You girls must all be pretty tired."  
Brady and Paige both nodded and yawned at the same time while I just shook my head no. "Surprisingly not."  
"Sounds like you girls need some sleep." Michael suggested.

And on that note, my best friends yawned once again and said their goodbyes and left me with the four guys. That's right, they left the awkward turtle completely alone with four gorgeous guys. I was all alone, surrounded by testoterone, and the guys all just kinda stared at me

''So.." I said, just because I'm that awkward person that just needs makes everything else even more awkward than it already is.  
"So, we were going to watch a movie, you free to join s if you'd like." Ash asked me.  
"Sure, what movie?" I wondered, while following the boys to their living room.  
"A scary movie. Is that okay?" Calum said teasingly, "Or are you scared?"  
I laughed and Scoffed. "Hell no! Scary movies are the best!''  
The guys laughed as we moved from the deck to their living room to start the movie.

Once we were halfway through the movie, Luke and Cal were on the floor, with Mikey on one side of the couch, and Ash and I on the the other. That's when everything started popping out on the screen and Ashton's arm eventually ended up around my shoulders so I could subtly hide my eyes behind his shoulder and we ended up cuddling like that until I fell asleep. 

When the movie was finished, Calum turned the lights on, and Michael and Luke immediately started 'oooh-ing' at us when they saw me sleeping against his shoulder, which woke me up, embarrassed. After the obvious embarrassment left my cheeks, I said goodbye to my new friends and Ash walked me halfway home, nothing was said but a goodbye, but it was still really sweet.  
* * *  
The next day, Paige, Brady and I were at the guy's house again, just trying to get to know each other before we all start to get busy finding jobs, going to school and whatnot. We found out that the guys were in the band called '5 Seconds of Summer', and apparently they were pretty famous. I was pretty surprised that neither one of us had heard of them already. 

We then told them about how I played a little guitar and some trumpet and that Paige and Brady both played piano. After some more casual chatting, we started playing Truth or Dare, and then Twister, and we had so much fun. 

At the end of the night, the guys walked us all home, and once my best friends went inside, and Mikey, Calum, and Luke left, Ashton just looked at me, put his hands in his jean pockets and slightly shrugged his shoulders as is he was nervous

"Hey, so (Y/N)," He looked at me and smiled, "As much as this wasn't a date, I had fun."  
I chuckled. "Me too."  
"Maybe tomorrow, I can pick you up around eight and we can go for dinner or something?" He asked and smiled hopefully.  
"I'd like that." I said, blushing.  
* * *  
All day the next day, the girls and I were out shopping, job hunting and just trying to get to know the city. We walked everywhere for so long that my feet were killing me before lunch. We eventually found the Hollywood sign, after asking so many people how to get there, and had lunch there.

While we were just sitting there, admiring the view, Paige and Brady managed to strike up a conversation about Ashton and I, even though I was really trying to avoid it. 

''So (Y/N)..?'', Paige lingered on with her questionable tone. ''what's going on between you and Ash? You two wouldn't stop staring at each other since the first day.''  
''Yeah, you two look like you wanted to lick each other on the spot'' Brady teased while shoving my shoulder in a funny way.  
I looked down at my sandwich and smiled at Brady's comment. ''Nothing's going on between Ashton and me. We're just going on a date. And honestly, who wouldn't wanna lick those boys? You two we're both looking at them the same way I was.''  
They both just laughed, and nodded their heads in agreement.  
''Well, in our defense,'' Brady said. ''they were all in just their swimsuits, okay? It's like their bare chests were staring at us.''  
''True, true.'' I said, while nodding my head with a smile. 

The rest was just fun and laughing after that; we watched the sunset from our view near the Hollywood sign. We eventually managed to flag a cab home and got back around seven pm. I had just enough time to get ready for my date with Ash. 

When we walked in, the girls went rigth to their rooms, the day was pretty tiring, and I wanted to take a nap too, but I had to get ready for my date.

When I walked into my room, I immediately took off my shorts and my tank top and threw them on the bed. I went into my closet and looked through all the dresses I had. None of them seemed right for a date with Ash; he was almost to good for any of my clothes.  
Eventually I decided upon a short sleeved white polka dotted blue dress that came halfway up my thighs. I paired it with my everyday necklace; a small silver heart, and a bracelet that my dad bought me when I was younger. I also added my black converse because my only pair of heels must have gotten lost in the move. 

At eight o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. There he was, Ash, wearing dress pants and a gray long sleeved button down shirt tucked into them. In his hands were flowers, such a cute cliché.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. ''You got me flowers? You know that's a major cliché on first dates right?''  
He looked up and down at me and smiled. ''You look gorgeous (Y/N)! And yeah, but I think clichés are ironically hilarious.'' Then he just burst out a laugh. His laugh was the most adorable and amazing laught I've ever heard.  
I laughed just listening to it. Great! I thought. His laugh is contagious!  
''Well, I'll just put this in water and be right out.'' I ran as fast as I could in my converse without tripping.  
''Okay, I'll be in the car. '' Ash said as he closed the door behind him.

I got the flowers in water and ran back out to Ashton's car. Then he drove us to a small little restaurant outside the city. Probably so the paparazzi won't find us.  
* * *  
After dinner, Ash drove me home and walked me to the door. He kissed me goodnight and it was the best first date I've ever had. I know it's a little early for anything to be said, but I knew right away that Ashton was someone I could seriously commit to.  
* * *  
Ever since that first date in July, we were inseparable for two whole weeks, and eventually, started dating.  
The day he asked me out, Ashton took me to my favourite spot in L.A; the Hollywood sign. When we got there, he had a picnic lunch all prepared with a bunch of my favourite foods.  
When we finished eating lunch, he put on a slow song and we danced, during the dance, he asked me out, and I said yes. Then he stopped dancing with me, right before I could kiss him, and ran closer to the edge of the cliff and screamed out that I said I would be his girlfriend. Then he ran back to me with a huge goofy smile on his face and kissed me.


	2. Permanent Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You and Ash have been dating for about five months now and your family was flying in to spend Christmas break with you, since Paige and Brady were back in Canada spending Christmas with their families.*

CHAPTER 2

PERMANENT VACATION

*You and Ash have been dating for about five months now and your family was flying in to spend Christmas break with you, since Paige and Brady were back in Canada spending Christmas with their families.*

 

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye, love you too mom." I hung up the phone and put it in my purse along with my keys and wallet. Her, my step-dad and my two brothers were coming to visit me in Los Angeles and it was going to be the first time that they met Ashton. 

"Hey, (Y/N), ready to go?'', Ashton's head popped into my room with his car keys in his hand. ''We have to leave now if you want to pick your family up before they call a cab." 

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just start the car and I'll be right there." I said while grabbing my purse and quickly tidying my room. 

''Alright, honey.'' He said, than left the door opened behind him. In the background, I could faintly hear the car starting downstairs. I lightly ran down the stairs, slipped on my new boots, walked out the door and locked it behind me. 

 

The drive the airport was full of nervous silence, from both Ash and I. I looked over at him and silently prayed that my family would like him; God I hope they like him. He means so much to me and if they don't approve, I don't know what I'll do. 

I guess I was staring at him a little too long because Ash looked over at me and smiled. He than looked back at the road, and placed his right hand, his free hand, on my left thigh. I placed my hand on top of his and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. No words were said for another while, but thank God Ash broke the silence. 

 

''Knock knock?'' 

I giggled at his childness while shking my head sarcastically. ''Who's there?''

''The interrupting cow.'' He replied with a really goofy smile on his face.

And of course I had to reply with 'the ____ who?', so I did. ''The interru-''

''MOO!'' he said loud enough to scare me but still while keeping his eyes on the road. I jumped a little and clenched onto Ashton's hand even more. He than just looked over a bit and laughed. I wanted so badly to be mad at him but his adorable laugh prevented it, so I just joined in. 

After that we just kept talking about everything, right up until we pulled into the airport.

* * *

Once we got to the airport, Ashton started to get very nervous, and it was a lot more obvious than before. 

 

"What's wrong, Ash?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just nervous that your family won't like me." He said kinda dazed.

I grabbed his hand to try to take his nervousness away, but they were really sweaty, probably because he was nervous; but I suffered through the sweat anyways because I needed to reassure him. 

"You have no need to worry at all, my family is going to love yo,u just as much as I do." I told him, the words leaving my lips as if I had said it a thousand times. 

"You love me?" He said smiling.

 

I didn't even realize that I had said it. I love you. It's such a weird thing, we have only been dating for around five months, neither one of us had told the other that we loved them yet. Although, I thought it over, and it was true; I was in love with Ashton. 

 

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Of course I love You." 

"I love you too (Y/N)" He said back to me. When he said those three words, I immediately got butterflies in my stomach. Then he leaned in and kissed me, and although it wasn't our first kiss, it was the best one we've probably ever had; it was just so passionate. 

But of course, as luck would have it, one of my brothers knocked on the window and scared the crap out of me. 

I got out to give my family a hug and introduce them to Ashton, then we both helped load their luggage in the back. Once we got everyone's luggage in the trunk, I got family into the car, and we all drove back to my house. 

During the entire ride to my house, my brothers bombarded Ash with a lot of suspicious questions and the ever so famous cliché 'If you hurt her, I'll..'. My mom shushed the boys and assured Ashton that they wouldn't hurt him. 

Back at the house, once everyone was settled in their temporary rooms, my mom and I started getting dinner ready. 

 

"Hey mom, so what do you think of Ashton? Your approval means a lot to me." I asked. 

"I think he is perfect for you (Y/N); he's funny, charming, like you for who you are, and treats you right. You know all I want for you is to be happy, but you know that the approval you really want is from Jacob and Will, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know." My two brothers, William and Jacob, were very over protective of me ever since our dad left us. I don't think there was ever a time where they couldn't find something wrong with the guys I introduced to them. 

"Than, leave dinner to me and go make sure the boys aren't killing each other. Please, have your step-father come in and help instead." My mom told me while nudging me out of the kitchen. 

"Okay" I laughed and walked into the living room quietly. All I could see was my boyfriend, my brothers and my step-dad laughing, and once they noticed me, Jerry, my step-dad, knew immediately what was happening and got up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

I walked more into the living room and sat on the small chair in the corner of the living room so that I could see all three of them, to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. 

"So, what's going on here?" I asked. I was a little surprised that they were all getting along so well, but it was definitely a good thing that they were. 

My oldest brother, Will, answered my question while laughing. "Nothing, except the fact that your boyfriend here is awesome! You know (Y/N), you might have a little competition for him.". He added as a joke. 

Ashton laughed and smiled. ''Awww.. But I'm definitely not as awesome as your brothers here."

I laughed and playfully added "Well, whatever floats your boat honey. I love you no matter what, okay?"

"Woah!!" All three of them said in unison, then we all started laughing. After that dinner was ready, and than we all just kinda sat around and talked and laughed. 

 

At about eleven fifty, my mom and Jerry both went to bed. William and Jacob followed shortly after, which meant that Ashton and I should probably get to bed as well. So, we quickly cleaned up what was left in the living room and walked out the back gate to Ashton and the other guys' house.

Walking over there only took about two minutes but I got cold the second I opened the door. Ash went to wrap his arm around my shoulders but he must have noticed that I was freezing because he jumped. 

 

''Woah, (Y/N)! Your'e freezing! Here take my sweater.'' He said as he took off his hoodie and and put it on my head before I had time to object. Once I got my arms in the sleeves, the rest of the sweater fell down past my butt.

''Thanks.'' I said, while feeling heat rush to my cheeks. I don't know why I was embarrassed.

He grabbed my arm, pushed the fabric of the sweater up enough so that just my hand was showing and linked his fingers in between mine. 

 

Walking up to his back door, we could tell that the lights were still on, which meant that either the guys were still up or they all fell asleep with the lights on again. We walked in and heard someone scream the second that Ash turned the door knob. 

''OH MY GOD ASH YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US!'' Michael screamed, running his fingers through his red hair, trying to clam himself down. It was just too hard to not laugh at his scream, so I burst out laughing. I actually ended up snorting a few times because I was laughing so hard. 

''(Y/N), stop laughing at me!'' Mikey started whining. 

I slowly stopped laughing and Luke then noticed the time. ''Hey guys, it's like twelve thirty right now. We should probably get to bed.''

''Or..?'' Calum started, raising an eyebrow. ''We can watch Monsters Inc..?''

''YES!!'' Luke screamed. So they set up the movie and we all took a seat in the living room. 

 

The movie started when Luke, Cal and Michael all got on the bigger couch and Ashton and I got onto the other one. By the end of the movie, we all ended up on the floor next to each other leaning up against the bigger couch under one big blanket.

We were all really sleepy by then. Luke and Calum actually seemed to be sleeping on each other's shoulders; which was a sign that we should all probably go to bed. I stood up, stretched and walked towards the door to put on my shoes; which woke everyone else up. 

Ash stood up and followed me to the door.

 

''(Y/N), don't go outside now. It's way too dark outside. Or just let me get my shoes on and I'll walk you home.'' He said, searching for a pair of his shoes by the door. 

''No, because than I would have to walk you home and we would end up in a never ending loop.'' I tried to reason with him, while tying my shoes. I than stood up and reached for the door knob. 

Ash grabbed my hand before it was able to turn the knob. ''Than, why don't you just stay here tonight?'' He asked, his eyes were staring straight into mine, completely empty of doubt. Which made me feel like the most special person in the world. This would be the first time either one of us had spent the night at the other's house. 

I could feel a smile spread across my face as I said yes. The other guys had already cleared the room when I intended on leaving. We both headed to Ashton's room, the only bedroom on the first floor. 

 

He gave me one of his band tshirts that came up to my mid thighs. Unfortunately, Ash didn't have any shorts or jogging pants that would have fit me, so that just meant that I was stuck in my underwear. What I was really thankful for was that I had just done a load of laundry earlier that day, and had worn my new lacy pink cheekies. 

After we were both changed and I had used a spare toothbrush to brush my teeth, I sat on the edge of his bed. Ashton walked out of the bathroom soon after I sat down. He walked up to me, grabbed my face in his hands, and kissed me. 

 

''Okay, I'm tired. Let's go to bed, okay (Y/N)?'' Ash said as he plopped onto the bed in a very tired way. 

''Okay.'' I replied in an equally tired voice. Because I was on the end of the bed, I crawled over the comforter to the head of the bed. I didn't notice it until I was already under the covers but I guess the shirt I was wearing slipped up and my underwear was kinda revealed. Even after I was under the covers, Ashton was still staring at me. 

A smile spread across his face as he got into bed, it was sublte enough to not look pervy, but big enough to be seen. I giggle and layed my head on the pillow. 

The lamps on the bedside tables were quickly turned off and we went to bed. We cuddled for a while, him being the big spoon and we'd switch, until I fell asleep. 

 

The next day, Ashton woke me up pretty early, I guess he was just used to doing that for the band. I showered and got ready with what I could and put my jeans the the day before back on and kept on the same band tee Ash gave me. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a bun to keep it off my neck. 

When I walked out, and down the hallway into the kitchen, everyone else was already up. I was immediately given a cup of coffee as I sat down at the kitchen table. 

 

''Morning sleepy head.'' Ash said as he handed me the coffee, slightly hugging me from behind. 

''Morning.'' I replied with a smile.

Michael took a break from eating his vegemite toast to say something. ''It's about time you got up (Y/N). You've been sleeping all day.''

I looked up at him, looked at the clock on the wall and looked back at Mikey. I replied while wincing my eyes a bit for emphasis. ''It's six o'clock in the morning. The sun is not even all the way up yet.''

''Stop fighting kids.'' Ashton said as he put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. He than stole my cup of coffee, right before I was able to drink from it, and held it up in the air. He was so much taller than me, so there was no point in trying to get it back. 

''Ash! Oh come on!'' I giggled. ''Please give me back my coffee. I'm tired and I need caffeine.'' I pleaded. 

I eventually got my coffee back, but by the time I did, it was already cold and almost completely empty. Calum, Ashton and Michael were all laughing at us. 

 

The next week flew by, and Christmas had finally arrived. Christmas Eve, after everyone was putting their gifts under the tree, I walked over to the guys house to say goodbye before they left for their plane back to Sydney. I expected them to already be gone but, I had a weird feeling in my gut that I needed to be over there. 

 

''Guys?!'' I shouted as I opened their back door and walked right into the living room. I saw the guys just watching television when I entered, they all looked upset. They were surrounded by their luggage. I plopped onto the couch between Michael and Ash.

''Hey, so doesn't your guys' flight leaving soon? You should probably leave soon if..'' I trailed off when I noticed why they weren't gone yet. They must have somehow missed it.

''Oh, sorry.''

Luke looked at me with a forced smile. ''It's not your fault (Y/N), we're the ones that missed the last possible flight back home for Christmas.''

''No, that's true.'' I replied as I looked over at the other guys, who were all just as annoyed and upset about it as Luke. I had no idea what to say to make them feel better, but I just couldn't sit with this awkward silence. 

''You guys are welcome to come over and celebrate the holiday with us tomorrow. I know that it's not home but-''. I was cut off by Ashton, who was wearing an apologetic expression on his face. 

''We'll be there, thanks (Y/N).'' He said, than he grabbed my hand. ''Right guys?''. The way he said it kinda seemed like the way a dad would, as if he were talking to his kids.  
Ash's stern question snapped the boys out of their daze. 

''Right, yeah, thanks (Y/N).'' They all said in what was close to unison, clearly very upset that they won't be with their own families.

Eventually, after sitting awkwardly for a while, I explained that my family and I tend to get up early, so if they want breakfast with us, they should try to be over early. After receiving a slight nod, with little to none eye contact, I left and went home to bed. 

 

While laying in bed trying to fall asleep, I received a text message from Ashton on my phone saying, 'Thanks for inviting us over (Y/N). I know the guys don't seem like they appreciate it but they do. We're all just upset that we missed the last possible flight home. Night, love you. See you tomorrow. xx Ash'.  
As always, he added his 'kisses' before writing his name, as if I didn't know it was him. I quickly responded with a heart and a smiley emoji then went to bed.

 

Christmas morning, I was the third to get up, after both my parents. I walked upstairs from my room into the kitchen, still in my pyjamas, and we wished each other a merry Christmas. I walked behind my mom to reach for a mug, as I needed my morning coffee. I got my coffee and sat down at the table with my step-dad. 

 

''Honey, where is all your food? How am I supposed to make Christmas breakfast ready without milk and eggs?'' My mom turned around and looked at me, her hand still holding the empty fridge open. 

I shrugged. ''I guess the boys ate it all. I went grocery shopping only a few days ago.''

''Well than I guess Jerry, your brothers and I will have to go get more while you get ready'' She closed the fridge and walked towards the stairs. Than, she started shouting to my brothers. ''BOYS! TIME TO GET UP! WE NEED TO GO GET FOOD!''.

 

It only took a few minutes for Will and Jacob to come running down the stairs in their clothes ready to go. Than, they all left. I walked upstairs, connect my phone to the bluetooth speaker and started playing my most favourite song; Safety Pin, the best song of 5SOS's new album. 

 

I looked through my closet, as Sounds Good Feels Good kept playing on shuffle, and found the perfect outfit for today; a pair of jean shorts, my red tank top with All Time Low written across the front, and my black polka dotted converse. Around my neck was the necklace that my brothers got me last year for Christmas; the charm on it was a small silver maple leaf.

 

I was dressed when all the songs were done playing, than I went back to the kitchen and looked out the window to see that my parents still weren't back with food yet, so I figured I should go get the guys. 

 

I walked through the shared gate as I usually would and went up to the back door, which, fortunately, was unlocked. I slowly opened the door, being sure not to make any loud noises, and tip toed from the door to the living room couch. I went to sit on the couch to take my shoes off, but, luckily, someone under the blanket moved.  
I pulled the blanket off and saw Calum, still sleeping. He was all cuddled up in the blanket and looked so peaceful, so I decided not to bother him and just slipped my shoes off while standing up against the wall. 

 

I walked behind the couch into the attached kitchen and through a doorway into a long hallway with three possible exits. On the left, a stairway leading up to the bedrooms and bathrooms, and on the right, two doors; one that leads to a half-bathroom and one that leads to an office. I turned left, with the intentions of getting Ashton up first. 

 

When I reached the top of the stairs, there was another long hallway. At the far end towards the left were three doors, Luke and Michael's bedrooms and another bathroom, and on the right was Ashton and Calum's rooms. I walked slowly, in order to be quiet, towards Ash's room. I gently knocked on the door and pushed it open to find Ashton sprawled out sleeping on his bed. I walked over a layed down next to him and kissed his cheek. 

 

''Morning. Merry Christmas.'' I whispered.

He smiled, still keeping his eyes closed, and threw his arm around me, pulling the two of us closer together. ''Merry Christmas.''

I tried to pull away from his cuddling but he held on tighter, not letting me go. ''Cuddle with me.'' He pleaded.

''C'mon, I have to get the other guys up. My family went to go get some groceries for breakfast. They'll be back soon.'' I managed to get out of his arms, kissed his lips and stood up in front of the bed. ''Okay, get ready. I'm gonna go wake up the others.'' Than, I left the room.

 

I passed Calum's room, remembering that he was outcold on the couch only a few minutes ago. Then, I went down the long hallway and decided on waking up Luke first, thinking that Mikey would be angry if he didn't get the extra two minutes of sleep. 

 

I knocked on Luke's closed door and heard no response, so I quietly turned the knob and cracked the door open. Lights still off, good. 'He's not awake yet'. I thought.

 

I knocked on the door again with my free hand and whispered, ''Luke, time to get up. Merry Chirstmas, by the way.''

He rolled over onto his back, which revealed his bare chest, and opened one eye . ''Merry Christmas (Y/N). Let me get ready now?'' He went to stand up than sat right back down covering himself up, almost as if he forgot that he didn't have any bottoms on. ''Okay, so. mind closing the door?''

I snapped out of my daze and nodded smiling, while closing the door. 

 

I walked accross the hall to Michael's room, but stopped at the door, seeing that the light was on. I knocked on the door and called out, ''Hey Mikey? You up?'' I knocked again. No answer. I guess he fell asleep with the lights on. I opened the door, and he wasn't in there. Must be up already. I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. 

 

Mikey was laying on the couch, cuddling with Calum. I chuckled at seeing them right away. ''What are you guys doing?''

Michael replied in a moan like tone, ''We're cuddling.''. From the sounds of it, Mike was enjoying their 'cuddling', but Calum just seemed squished underneath of Mikey's body. 

I smiled, ''From the looks of Calum, I'd say you're just laying on him.'' I turned around to get some coffee ready for everyone and literally bumped right into Ashton. ''Oh sorry.''  
He smiled and kissed my nose, ''Better be.'' He winked. ''Coffee anyone?'' He looked over at the guys on the couch. 

 

Just at the word 'coffee', Michael's head went up and he ran and sat at the table. He put a big toothy smile on his face, pretty much begging for coffee, then Ash just laughed and handed him a full mug of coffee. 

 

The rest of Christmas day went on pretty calmly. Many bad puns and 'dad jokes' were said, but all around a great Christmas. The next few days were simply just me hanging out with my family before they had to leave on the 29th. 

The morning of the 29th came, and my mom woke us all up early to go to the airport, so they could all fly back home. We all said our goodbyes and then they all left. 

The drive home was pretty quiet but when i got back home, I just fell on the couch and went back to sleep.

 

Later that day, Ashton and the other guys came over to watch a few movies. We actually ended up watching movies all day long. I walked them back to their house, because I didn't wanna be all alone in my own house. 

The second we got back to the guys' house, Luke, Michael and Calum all went right to bed. I followed Ash into his room and sat on his bed while he was getting changed in the bathroom. 

 

Once he was done, we just cuddled on the bed. I guess we both ended up falling asleep like that because when I opened my eyes it was morning. 

 

I sat up quickly. ''Crap. I was supposed to shower last night! I have a meeting with one of the teachers at school in a few hours.'' 

''You could just shower here if you wanted, than go back to your place to change.'' Ash said, stretching his arms. 

I shrugged, ''Sure. Where would that shower be?'' He wink and showed me to the bathroom, and handed me a towel. 

 

After the shower, I grabbed one of Ashton's clean tshirts and out on what I could of my own clean-ish clothes. With a quick goodbye to the boys, I ran back to my house, got ready and went to the meeting. 

 

When I got home, I went right to sleep. A few hours later, probably around 6 o'clock in the evening, Bradey got home. I welcomed her with a hug, and than we ordered a pizza for dinner. A couple hours later, in walked Paige, just as jetlagged a Bradey was. We heated up some pizza for her and they both talked about their trips. 

 

After a while, I texted the guys and told them to come over for a movie because the girls were back. An hour or so went by fast because we ended up talking instead of watching a movie. 

 

''Yeah, we've been to a lot of places actually. Not for our own trips, but for tour. We'll be going back to London, England soon for the start of our next tour.'' Luke said with an excited tone and a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw my face. 

'' You're leaving?'' I looked over at Ash. I was kinda frustrated; this was the first time I was hearing about London. ''That's news to me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Im probably gonna be a while with the next chapter. (its already started though) so please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read the next chapter, it should be on my page and if it's not, I'm still in the process of writing it.


End file.
